Up on the Roof
by Rosebud5
Summary: A sequel to "A Safe Haven," this little one-shot is about Nancy and Dodger one night up on the roof of the hideout, where, just for a moment, they can let their true feelings show. But not all wishes upon stars can come true... NancyDodger


Hey, guyies!! It's moi, Rosebud5!! So I wasn't planning on writing a sequel to "A Safe Haven," but Princess Alethea submitted a review requesting one, so I was inspired!! Thanks so much, Princess Alethea!!! This one's for you!! If ya'll liked "A Safe Haven," I hope this lives up to it!! *gulp…*

Oh, and just thought I'd let you know, I'm basin' my stories off the 1997 movie with Elijah Wood as Dodger, but you can picture the characters however you want. Custom-make 'em!! Enjoy!! XD

Disclaimer: I. Still. Am. Not. Charles. Dickens. I never was and never will be. (As far as I know…XXD)

**Up on the Roof**

The Artful Dodger sat on the roof of the hideout, his knees drawn up to his chest. The night air was cool, but not too bad, and a sky painted with stars glimmered above him. The roof was his favorite place to be at night, alone and peaceful…a major switch from his daily life. Just for a moment, Dodger didn't have to be crafty and tricky, he could just be alone and by himself to think. Think of Nancy. Her eyes, her face, her smile, her beauty. He shivered a little and wrapped his coat tighter around himself. If only she wasn't chained to that devil Sikes.

In the streets below, Dodger heard the mumble and chatter of the pedestrians, the barking of dogs, and the crying of children. However, up among the stars, the noise seemed so far away. As if those noises were coming from another world. Life was good up on the roof. The roof was the only place Dodger allowed himself to become Jack Dawkins. However, it was also one of the only places where his past would creep into his mind. He didn't like _that_ part. His past. He shivered again and shoved the memories from his mind, concentrating on Nancy instead.

Suddenly, the window that lead to the roof opened and Nancy herself stepped out onto the shingles, her red skirt vibrant in the moonlight and her brown curls glistening. Dodger's breath caught in his throat. She got more beautiful every time he saw her.

"'Ey, Dodge!" she smiled, carefully making her way over to him and sitting down. "Fagin said you might be out 'ere."

"'Ey, Nance," he said back, fighting back emotion. Emotion was bad. He knew that. It caused heart-break. "Wot you doin' out 'ere?"

"Lookin' fer you," she beamed, elbowing him gently. "I wanted to thank you fer somethin'."

"Wot you 'ave to thank me fer?" he asked, confused.

"It's stupid, really," she mumbled, suddenly feeling shy and looking up at the sky. "It's pretty up 'ere , Dodge. I can see why you love it so much."

"Yeah, it's alright," he shrugged. He glanced over at her and then at his shoes. "But…erm…I've seen prettier."

"Right," Nancy giggled, not catching on to what he was saying.

"I 'ave!" Dodger attempted a laugh. "So wot did you wanna tell me?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to thank you fer...uh...." she blushed, looking away. She wrapped her shawl tighter around her shoulders. "It's just...do you remember that one night when I came cryin' to you? The first night Bill 'urt me?"

_Of course I do, Nance. I remember everything we've ever done...talked about...said to each other...That was the night I felt like you might actually like me back. But you still left fer Sikes. _Aloud he said "Yeah, 'course I do."

"Well...I just wanted to thank you fer bein' there for me when I needed it most. Yer always there fer me. And I wanted to thank you fer that. And I wanted to let you know that, if you ever need anyone, I _will_ be there for you," she mumbled, looking over at him. Her breath caught in her throat. His flawless face shone in the moonlight, and his blue eyes looked intently into hers. His top hat was perched on his head so it tilted slightly over one eye, giving him an almost mysterious look. He was so perfect. She flushed and forced herself to look away, down at her shoes. "That's all."

"Oh," Dodger smiled shyly, biting his lip and fiddling with a tear in his jacket. "Thanks Nance. And yer welcome. Just know I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"I know," she whispered. Suddenly, she found her hand sliding over near his. Her breath felt shallow as she took his hand in hers. Dodger, shock showing on his face, looked down at their entwined hands and then up into her eyes. He smiled in sheer joy, his heart lifting. Nancy smiled back, for a moment feeling unafraid. And then she kissed him on the cheek.

Dodger pulled back in utter shock, his blue eyes unreadable. His cheek felt warm where she had kissed him. Nancy touched her lips in suprise. What had she done?

Worry pulling at her heart, Nancy scrambled to her feet and headed towards the window, refusing to look back at Dodger. "I 'ave to go, Dodge. Bill will be waitin' fer me."

"Right," Dodger mumbled, pulling his knees up to his chest. Hurt filled him, but he made sure it didn't show in his voice. "I guess I'll see you later, Nance?"

"Maybe," she replied, disappearing through the window.

When Nancy was gone, Dodger got to his feet and leaned against the chimney, looking up at the sky. Nancy wasn't ever going to love him. No matter how promising the situation had seemed only moments before, he accepted the fact with grave patience now. Nancy loved Sikes. Dodger was just a friend to her.

Crossing his arms, he continued looking up at the stars, making a wish he knew would never come true.

XXXXXXX

Well? I hoped it lived up to _A Safe Haven_!! So, needless to say...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Thanks, mates!! =D


End file.
